


An understanding

by onotherflights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bros helping bros that's all this is, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pillow Talk, Rough Sex, because that's cute right, chris calls Viktor a dog, excessive use of the word lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: Christophe didn't blink an eye when Viktor pressed the plastic key card into the palm of his hand in the locker room after the competition was done. It wasn't like they fucked every time they saw each other at events. They had an understanding between the two of them, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *viktor voice* wow. I actually wrote something other than Otayuri for once, haha! This ship and this HC has been on my mind for a while now, and I just had to write it. Also want to make it very clear that Chris and his mystery partner have fully discussed his relations with Viktor, this is not meant to be a cheating fic. Secondly, this obviously takes place pre-canon. Enjoy!

  
Christophe didn't blink an eye when Viktor pressed the plastic key card into the palm of his hand in the locker room after the competition was done. They had an understanding between the two of them, after all.

It wasn't like they fucked every time they saw each other at events. Sometimes they spent the night in bubbly and loose champagne giggles, causing mischief around the hotel. Other times they just talked, quiet and holding each other on the bed and pressing tighter when the other’s voice wavered. Both of them had an understanding of each other, they knew what it meant to fall on the ice and never let the striking chill fade away.

Viktor was already prepared when Chris unlocked the door and stepped in, quickly shutting it behind him. He wasn't shocked to see the pride of Russia lying naked on the hotel bed, a hand between his thighs and pushing a toy inside of himself. Chris never really knew what version of Viktor was waiting for him on nights like this, but he couldn't be bothered that it was this one.

Seeing him, Viktor smiled. Even in his debauched state, chest flushed and long hair a mess even though it was tied back, he was beautiful. He was always frustratingly beautiful.

Without a word, Chris began stripping himself of his clothes as Viktor watched from the bed, bearing down on the glass toy inside of him. The only thing Chris could see of the dildo was the pink base, shaped like a heart.

He reached into his pocket and took out the condoms he'd brought, anticipating this, and threw them onto the bed where they landed next to Viktor’s hip as he pushed his jeans and briefs down.

“Hi, lover.” Viktor purred sweetly when Chris crawled onto the bed over him. He was immediately pulled down into a kiss, filthy and the hot slide of his tongue pressing too quick. They didn't kiss like they loved each other, they kissed like they fucked.

Chris pulled the toy out of him, capturing the sweet whine he made in his mouth.

“On your knees, pup.”

Viktor rushed to comply, turning over from where he lay on his back to his tummy, immediately pushing his ass up and resting on his knees.

Chris was inside him only minutes later, the sensual pace of his hips causing the older man to cry out to a god that neither of them was sure was there. He begged for it to be harder, deeper, but they both knew that what they had between them didn't go very deep to begin with. Still, Chris had learned in their recurring times together what it took to please the older man. He knew when to pick up the pace, how to snap his hips rather than roll them back and forth so that Viktor started to scream.

Before he could wake up the whole hotel with his wails, Chris took the length of Viktor's silver hair in his hand, wrapping the long strands around his fingers until he had a tight grip, and then he _pulled_.

It always shocked Viktor into silence when he did that, and even more it drove him to the edge.

One hand gripped in his hair and one hand fisting his cock, Chris could feel Viktor start to shake as he came into his hand.

He fell down from his hands onto his elbows, scrambling to grip a pillow from the top of the bed as Chris’ pace continued relentlessly. He was muffled in the pillow, but Chris knew what Viktor Nikiforov sounded like when he cried.

He pulled out and rushed to take the condom off as he held Viktor’s hips up so he wasn't tempted to lay his lower half down in his own wet patch. It only took a few more minutes, enough to leave a bruise above Viktor’s hipbone, but he fucked into his own fist and came with a harsh bite to his bottom lip, watching the way he marked white streaks against Viktor's lower back. The man beneath him made a quiet whimper at the feeling, but was otherwise unmoving.

It took a few shallow breaths, but Chris recovered quickly and started to get up to throw away the condom and get Viktor a towel.

“No, don't go.” Viktor quickly begged, lifting his head up with fear in his eyes.

“Shh, just going to clean you up.” Chris comforted, kissing Viktor's shoulder blades. He made quick work of it, tossing the condom into the bin and warming a cloth under water.

Viktor wasn't crying anymore by the time he returned to the bed, but his eyes were still swollen.

Chris wiped him off tenderly, and then helped him turn over onto his back, how he'd found him that night. He laid down by his side, propping his face up on on one elbow, his chin cupped in his palm.

“Thanks, Chris.” Viktor turned the corners of his lips up in a gentle smile, sleepy and sated against the plush of the pillow, clutching the corner of it in his fingers.

“You're more beautiful every time we meet like this, _mon petit chien_.”

Viktor bites his bottom lip, pleased with himself, and pulls the ribbon tying his hair back. He runs his fingers through it, letting it fall on either side of his head, silver streams fanning across the pillow.

“You're going to miss it when you cut it, you know.” He says softly, and Viktor nods.

“Going to miss you pulling on it.” He grins slyly.

“Mmm,” Chris hums quietly. “I'll still make you come without it. Your other lovers will too, surely.”

Viktor pulls him in and that point, curling a leg over his hip and breathing in the scent of him as he rests his head against the younger man's chest.

“I don't have another lover, not yet anyway.” Viktor adds softly.

“Once you do, that will be the end.” Chris muses.

Viktor looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “The end of what?”

Surely, the end of them, at least the way they were now. Their understanding would become a fond memory, and Viktor’s heart could only take so much. He would never try to get in the way when Viktor found his soulmate, because Viktor never tried to do the same when Chris had found his.

“The end of life as you know it.” He answered, nothing but fondness in his eyes as he recalled there was someone with soft brown hair sleeping in his bed, and when Chris returned he would brush it back with his fingers and tuck it behind his ear. He would place the softest kiss on his forehead and sleep next to him, knowing he was home. Meeting him had been the end of life as Christophe had known it, except for one last string he couldn't bare to cut.

“Do you ever talk about me?” Viktor approached cautiously. “With him, I mean.”

Chris smiled, reaching a hand out to curl a silver strand of hair between his fingers. “Of course, Vitya. We talk about you all the time. He thinks you're ravishing, but he prefers blondes.”

That keeps Viktor smiling pridefully, and he laughs lightly. It's such a sweet sound.

“We share everything, the two of us. Clothes, our home. . . Lovers. We have our own understanding.”

Viktor nods knowingly. Even though Chris was younger than him, it never seemed like that. Chris had been his companion for so long, and it still felt like the man led a life of mystery compared to Viktor's. He knew nothing of being encompassed in love, of having a soulmate or a life partner. He'd only ever had lovers in the sense that they were people who left him at the end of the night. Even Christophe always left before the sunrise.

That night, he gave him one last kiss before he left the bed. Viktor closed his eyes and pretended it could last.

“You'll find him, you know.” Chris promised as he put his clothes back on. “And I'll miss being your lover when you do.”

 

 

  
Two years later, at a GPF banquet, Christophe saw the stars in Viktor's eyes. Everything about that night was hazy, but he remembered them as clear as yesterday.

“Go on, _mon petit chien_ ,” he told him, smiling as he kissed Viktor's forehead affectionately. “Dance with him.”

“It may be the end of life as I know it.” Viktor replied, but there was only joy in his face.

“So be it, then.” Chris smiled softly.

Viktor seemed a little surprised by that, his blue eyes widening just slightly. Then he looked over Christophe’s shoulder, back to the dance floor. His expression shifted, and Chris knew the look on his face all at once. He woke up to someone who had that look on their face each morning, soft brown hair falling in front of his eyes.

Viktor nodded knowingly, and kissed both of his cheeks. “Goodbye, Chris.”

A genuine smile broke out onto Chris’ face, not daring to leave as he watched Viktor rush back to the man with eyes like the first cup of coffee and a tie wrapped around his head. He may not have seen what Viktor saw that night, but when did anything make sense to begin with? Certainly not with matters of the heart.

He watched, smiling fondly, until he felt a familiar hand slip into his own and intertwine their fingers.

He looked over his shoulder and felt the stars cloud his eyes.

_“Hi, lover.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, I would love to hear feedback on this ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: onotherflights


End file.
